Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast *Mario - Boog (Open Season) *Donkey Kong - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Link - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Samus - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Yoshi - Mr. Weenie (Open Season) *Kirby - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Fox - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Pikachu - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Ness - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Zelda - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Bowser - Shaw (Open Season) *Pit - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Inkling (Female) - ??? *Inkling (Male) - ??? *Marth - Artie (Shrek the Third) *Young Link - Harvey Beaks *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) - Angie (Shark Tale) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Ice Climbers - Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Captain Falcon - Manny (Ice Age) *Peach - Giselle (Open Season) *Ryu - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Ike - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Jigglypuff - Patsy (Camp Lazlo) *King K. Rool - ??? *Sonic - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Simon - ??? *Zero Suit Samus - Vanessa (Bee Movie) *Little Mac - Grayson (The Nut Job) *Isabelle - ??? *Shulk - Marty (Madagascar) *Lucina - Dr. Paula Hutchison (Rocko's Modern Life) *Wario - Creek (Trolls) *Ridley - ??? *Pokémon Trainer - Rudy (ChalkZone) *Squirtle - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Ivysaur - Diego (Ice Age) *Charizard - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Lucario - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Daisy - ??? *Roy - Shrek *King Dedede - Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life) *R.O.B. - Gir (Invader Zim) *Villager (Male) - Branch (Trolls) *Villager (Female) - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Falco - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi - Elliot (Open Season) *Pichu - Clam (Camp Lazlo) *Richter - ??? *Lucas - Clyde (The Loud House) *Diddy Kong - Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Meta Knight - Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) *Snake - Tulio (Rio) *Ganondorf - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Corrin (Male) - Surly (The Nut Job) *Corrin (Female) - Andie (The Nut Job) *Mega Man - Skipper (Madagascar) *Bayonetta - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Toon Link - Tiago (Rio 2) *Rosalina - Gloria (Madagascar) *Luma - Scrat (Ice Age) *Incineroar - ??? *Sheik - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Olimar - Sid (Ice Age) *Alph - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Pac-Man - Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Dark Samus - ??? *Wolf - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Mr. Game & Watch - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Robin (Male) - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Robin (Female) - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Dark Pit - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Cloud - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Duck Hunt (Dog) - Luiz (Rio) *Duck Hunt (Duck) - Pedro (Rio) *Ken - ??? *Greninja - Waffle (Catscratch) *Chrom - ??? *Mewtwo - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Bowser Jr. - Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) *Larry Koopa - Bill *Roy Koopa - Gupta (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Wendy O. Koopa - Gaz (Invader Zim) *Iggy Koopa - Zeke (Ice Age) *Morton Koopa Jr. - Dobson (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Lemmy Koopa - Evil Scrat *Ludwig von Koopa - Captain Smek (Home) *Dr. Mario - Alex (Madagascar) *Palutena - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Piranha Plant - ??? *Joker - ??? *Luminary - ??? *Erdrick - ??? *Solo - ??? *Eight - ??? *Banjo - ??? *Kazooie - ??? *Terry - ??? Gallery